The pace of discovery in modern biology has accelerated in the past two decades as biologists address some of the most pressing and intriguing questions in science. Since the failure to develop the talents of all members of our diverse citizenry will compromise the nations' ability to meet future demands for biomedical scientists, the primary goal of this proposal is to expand career opportunities in biomedical research for underrepresented minority students. This goal will be met through a transition program for talented community college students. The program will be a partnership between the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), Jefferson State Community College (JSCC) and Lawson State Community College (LSCC). Students will acquire the background necessary to complete an undergraduate degree in natural sciences behavioral science, information science or mathematics in preparation for advanced training in the biomedical sciences. The program will induce preparation for laboratory research, introductory research seminars and laboratory visits, and a summer internship program in a biomedical or behavioral science laboratory. The program also provides research experience in the biomedical sciences for JSCC and LSCC faculty. Students will receive career advising and specialized training in research ethics and other areas such as the oral and written communication skills that are critical to success in science. Retention of students will be promoted by providing a coordinated program of academic advisement, social support, a special course developed to promote retention, and regular evaluation or progress. The success of the program in the near term will be measured by the development of an active partnership between UAB, JSCC and LSCC the productivity of students while in the program, improved student knowledge of careers in the biomedical sciences, and the transfer rate of students into appropriate baccalaureate programs. The long-term impact of the program will be measured by the baccalaureate graduate rate of the students and their entry in graduate) programs in and their entry into graduate programs in the biomedical sciences.